Backtrack and Flashbacks
by Shadowgate
Summary: Have you ever had a school assignment that was not just irritating but painful on the inside? Did you ever have something in school happen to you that made feel like you wanted to kill or die? That's what this story is about.
1. Chapter 1

BACKTRACK AND FLASHBACKS

By Shadowgate

…

Mister Garrison gives assignments that the students hate but this one will bring out the worst rage from some.

…

Stan Marsh was crying against his locker at 3:05 PM. Wendy and Kyle approached him and asked him what the problem was.

Stan said "this new assignment is horrible."

Kyle said "well we have to write about something embarrassing our dads have done and oh well no offense Stan but I can see why that won't be fun for you."

Kyle puts his arm around Stan.

Stan said "over the years you've seen Blockbusters shutting down like many businesses due to the recession we had. Gas prices are high so people had to cut back and that meant cutting back on driving to a store to rent a movie they'd have to drive back and return in two days. We have Netflicks and shit you can even get full movies on You Tube for crying out loud. Who the fuck would invest $10,000 of their family's savings in a Blockbuster store? Only the world's biggest fucking idiot would. I mean renting movies is as ancient as looking for gold teeth left over in the Nazi extermination camps and ohh."

Kyle said "DUDE!"

Stan said "I went way out of line with that one I don't know what the fuck I was just thinking."

Kyle said "well I can certainly tell you're under stress. Hey don't write about that just write about the time your dad told everyone to fart a lot and then it fucked with the ozone."

Stan said "everyone knows my dad bought a Blockbuster Store 10 days ago instead of 10 years ago. If I write about anything else I'll get called out by someone in the class it could be Cartman or Craig or anybody."

Kyle says "Cartman might but just stand up to Cartman and I don't think Craig would go out of his way to hurt you. People consider him dark sided because of his hat and his boldness to speak out but I don't think he'd try to hurt you on purpose."

Tears fall from Stan's face and he says "well whether I write about Blockbuster or my dad's plan to have everyone fart one thing is for sure, this stressful assignment is giving me gas."

Stan farts and then Kyle and Stan both laugh.

3:30 PM at Kenny's house.

Carol McCormick comes out and says "Kenny your teacher called and said there's a very important assignment that counts for 50 percent of your grade. He said for the assignment you have to write about the dumbest thing your dad ever did which will be very easy for you."

Kenny said "I don't remember him saying it was for 50 percent of my final grade."

Carol said "well then it's a good thing he called me because I want you to excel in school so you don't end up like your father."

Carol hugs Kenny then tells him to stand up which he does.

All of the sudden Kenny feels a hard swat against his ass and he turns to his mom and says "what the hell was that for?"

Carol says "I'm keeping you on your feet and making sure you're doing your homework."

Kenny whined "oh mom."

The next day in school from 2PM-3PM the assignment where the students had to write about the dumbest thing their dads ever did would be presented.

Craig Tucker was up first.

Craig began "while I can't recall anything too stupid and embarrassing that my dad has done I was told about things he was supposedly going to do. I once thought a talking whale gave me a scary warning."

Craig giggles a bit but then goes on and says "well I thought this whale told me my dad would come into my room and he would be drunk, naked, and he'd beat the crap out of me."

The class laughs and then Craig says "well I will say one thing Mister Garrison I've got my eye on my dad."

Mister Garrison then replied in a flirtatious tone "I wonder if he's got his eye on you."

Craig gave a strange look in front of the class and sat back down.

Next up was Tweek.

When Tweek stood up in front of the class he flinched and said "oh this assignment is way too much pressure."

Mister Garrison said "Goddamn it Tweek you think everything gives you too much pressure now get on with your presentation."

Craig felt a surge of anger shoot through him. He remembered how last year his goal was to put Tweek in a coma but now he felt compassion for the ADHD stressed out classmate of his.

"My dad often threatens to sell me into slavery but luckily the coffee business is doing well. What kind of dad in this modern age would sell his kid into slavery? Sometimes I think my dad is just like the dad from the movie The Shining."

Tweek starts crying and Mister Garrison laughs.

Kyle whispers to Stan "our sick teacher finds this funny."

Stan whispers back "I told you this would be a shitty assignment."

Kyle is called up next and Mister Garrison along with the whole class laughs about his paper on how he and Ike thought there mom was fucking the UPS man but in reality Gerald had a UPS uniform.

When Kyle was finished he said "phew" and kept the focus on his dad for not closing the door during sex and not hiding the UPS uniform as he delivered the paper.

Next it was time for Butters to deliver his presentation.

Butters stood up and said "on what was supposed to be a very wonderful wedding anniversary But then my dad was sneaking out at night. He snuck out to a gay bath house and he had sex with multiple men. He had a big black dick up his ass."

Token stands up and asks "what's wrong with a big black dick?"

Butters said "well nothing wrong with a big black dick itself but when your dad is a closet bisexual and has a big black dick up his ass and your mom tries to kill you over it then it's hard."

The whole class laughs and Cartman says "it sucks to be you Butters."

Butters shoots back "at least I didn't kill my own father."

Butters goes on with his report and in the end he's crying like a baby.

Mister Garrison had a very wicked smile on his face.

3:05 PM

Stan says "well Kyle I have to do my report tomorrow. I mean seriously I told you this would be a shitty assignment and no I'm not back in my depression phase where everything looks shitty but this assignment is shitty."

Red came screaming "everyone help please Tweek is on top of the school threatening to jump."

Kenny said "come on guys let's move."

Stan Kyle and Kenny moved up to the school roof.

Stan yelled "Tweek what the hell are you doing?"

Tweek says "I've had with all the fucking pressure and that assignment was outrageous. I'm going to jump off the school building and break my neck so it will be all over."

Stan says "Tweek no your life is not something you should throw away. Remember the fun memories when you hung out with us?"

Tweek starts crying.

Stan says "Tweek I know you're in pain right now and that was a shitty fucking rotten assignment but come on don't jump off. Your tension is something you can get counseling and even medication for."

Tweek says "my parents plan on taking me to a psychiatrist next week and getting more Ritalin. I remember a while back we all got some."

Stan said "you're the one in our class who needs it. Anyhow please come down I'd really like to do anything I could to help you feel better."

Tweek says "you will?"

Tweek is flinching and Kenny says "take my hand Tweek I'd like to get to know you better and help you deal with anything that scares you."

Stan and Kenny hold their hands out.

Tweek says "nobody has held their hands out for me and said they really wanted to be my friend."

Stan says "well we can definitely be friends and we don't want to see you kill yourself."

Tweek wipes his face that's covered in tears.

Kenny says "please take my hand and come down."

Tweek gives a saddened face showing he's in so much pain but he leans down and raises his left hand and takes Kenny's hand into his. Then he takes Stan's hand in his right hand and jumps off the ledge on to the roof. Stan and Kenny rush him back into the school and get him to the school nurse's office. They force him to lie down on a gurney and the school nurse calls Tweek's parents to tell them what happened.

At 3:30 PM Stan and Kenny leave the clinic and Kyle asked "is he doing better?"

Stan answered "well a little but his parents are going to come and take him to the hospital and have him stay overnight."

Wendy yelled "STAN!"

Wendy runs up to Stan and grabs him and kisses him and says "I'm so proud of you Stan for saving Tweek's life. Oh and Kenny take your hood off."

Kenny takes off his hood and Wendy kisses him.

She then yells "YOU TWO BOYS ARE SO WONDERFUL!"

When Stan got home he called Wendy on her cell phone and said "hey my parents just got the news of what I did and they're delighted but right now I could really use some private time with you."

Wendy says "oh Stan we'll find some time."

Stan said "good" and in the mean time Butters had just gotten home. He saw his mom and dad enraged.

Steven asked his son "so you think it's funny to do the opposite of what a school assignment is mister?"

Butters said "what?"

Steven said "you were assigned to write a paper about good things your father has done and you make a mockery of it and bring up old skeletons in the closet."

Butters said "dad Mister Garrison told us to write about the dumbest thing our dads have done. Stan is going to write about his dad buying a Blockbuster Store over Halloween."

Steven got pissed and yelled "THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS THAT A TEACHER WOULD EVER ASSIGN A STUDENT A PAPER TO WRITE ABOUT DISRESPECTING THEIR FUCKING PARENTS! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT MISTER GARRISON ASSIGNED YOU SUCH A PAPER YOU'RE TARNISHING MISTER GARRISON'S GOOD NAME AND YOU MADE YOUR MOTHER AND I BOTH LOOK LIKE PSYCHO SCUMBAGS! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS! LINDA SMASH HIS X-BOX."

Butters sees his mom smash his X-Box right before his eyes and he's in shock that this is happening.

Butters says "MOM" and Linda says "DON'T YOU MOM ME GODDAMN IT! YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE BASEMENT FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS."

Butters was so shocked he was still trying to take in what was happening.

The next day at school was slow and dull. Stan and Kenny were worn out physically and emotionally from having to deal with a suicidal classmate but they were happy they saved him.

Right before lunch Butters walked up to Mister Garrison and said "Mister Garrison I need to talk to you."

Mister Garrison said "sure Butters what would you like to talk about?"

Butters goes on to ask "did you call my parents and tell them the assignment you gave us was to write about something honorable our dads did and that I did the opposite to be funny?"

Mister Garrison realizing there's nobody else in the room quickly shuts the door and says "oh Butters I'm having fun with this assignment I've given let me tell you. The truth is I called your parents and told them that to see what would happen to you."

Butters had the biggest look of shock he ever had on his face ever. He couldn't believe Mister Garrison would do such a thing.

Butters asked "why would you do something like that? That was a lie you told and I got grounded for three months and my mom smashed my X-box."

Mister Garrison laughed and evil laugh and Butters walked to the cafeteria totally hurt and confused.

After Butters finished lunch he looked up and saw Stan. Stan said "Butters you're shaking what's wrong?"

Butters turned to Stan and said "Mister Garrison called my parents yesterday and lied to them. He told them the assignment was to write about something wonderful your dad did and he told them I wrote what I wrote to be funny and crude."

Stan was shocked "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Tears started streaming down Butter's face and he said "Stan look at my back."

Butters turned around and pulled up his shirt exposing red marks.

Stan is horrified and he was not the only one the notice.

Kyle said "shit your dad did that to you after Mister Garrison lied?"

Stan said "oh hey Kyle" and Butters responded "yes."

Kyle said "Butters you've been shaking all through lunch."

Stan said "I can't believe Mister Garrison would do this."

Kyle said "Butters you've been shaking all through lunch I couldn't help but notice."

Butters said "guys I'm going to throw up."

Butters ran to a corner of the cafeteria and threw up.

Kenny said "Goddamn" and walked over to Butters to give him a pat on the back.

Cartman said "well Kenny and Butters are friends you can see it clearly. Hey maybe they'll suck each other off after school."

All of the sudden Cartman got hit in the face by Stan's fist and then Kyle's fist followed.

In class later all the children got seated. Mister Garrison was giving a lesson on the Gold Rush of California when Linda Stotch came in. It was 45 minutes after lunch and the kids were surprised to see Butters and his mom.

Linda says "excuse me Mister Garrison I'm Linda Stotch and I'm Butter's mom. I'd like to take time to discipline my son for his disgusting behavior."

Mister Garrison said "certainly Mrs. Stotch."

Linda began her tirade.

"WELL BUTTERS DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY OF YOU TO THROW UP IN THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Butters whined "mom I'm sick I'm scared and I just feel rotten inside."

Linda grabbed Butters by his head and slammed his head against the door and Butters said "OUCH" and Linda dragged him out of the class and was cussing him out which could be heard all through the school as she dragged him down the hallway.

Mister Garrison was about to proceed with his classroom lecture when Counselor Mackey and Principal Victoria entered the classroom. Luckily they were able to get the kids to calm down.

Later that night Wendy was getting ready for bed. She couldn't believe the horror that she was seeing in class and around the state. She got cleaned up and said "GET A GRIP GIRL" and got into bed. She was ready for bed after the chaos that had taken place at school through the week.

The next morning at school Wendy was walking to class. Clyde said "hey Wendy how's it going?"

Wendy said "oh great Clyde oh have you heard anything about Tweek?"

Clyde answered "he's better now and things are looking great."

All of a sudden Butters yells "TOKEN YOU'RE A FUCKING NIGGER!"

Then Butters takes a shotgun from his duffle bag and blasts Token's head off.

Butters laughs and says "I'm going to kill more South Park Elementary School Students for the fucking fun of it."

Craig runs up to Butters and says "Butters you just got yourself an adult level trial and a long prison term and you're 10. What the fuck are you thinking?"

Butters pulls out a pistol and shoots Craig in the legs, stomach, heart, and head.

Butters continues laughing and Stan yells "WENDY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Butters turns around and shoots Stan between the eyes.

Wendy yells "STAN NO!"

Then Wendy wakes up in her bed with her heart pounding and feeling nauseated herself.

She looked over at the alarm clock. It said 4:30 AM and she lied back down.

7:30 AM

Stan and Kyle are walking through the hallway and Wendy says "Stan I need to talk to you in private and fast."

Wendy quickly led Stan into a mop closet and Stan remembered it from his virtual therapy session with Counselor Mackey.

Stan asked "Wendy what's wrong?"

Wendy said "Stan I had the most horrifying nightmare of my life and I mean it scared the shit out of me."

Stan said "oh don't tell me you had dreams of Cartman naked in a garden?"

Wendy said "Stan I'm serious please listen."

Stan said "alright" and Wendy told him in detail about her dream.

Stan said "okay Wendy it was scary but it was just a bad dream. I can't imagine Butters even considering doing something like that."

Wendy said "well from what you told me about the conversation you had with him in the cafeteria before he threw up and his mom publicly humiliating him he could snap. Remember Columbine and just recently we had that shooting in the movie theater?"

Stan said "Wendy I know but right now Butters is at home sick."

Wendy says "at some point he'll come back to school Stan and with the pain he's going through who knows what he might do when he lashes out? Remember a month ago he beat up Scott Malkenson for being a diabetic?"

Stan said "yes but his trip to Hawaii helped."

Wendy says "oh well I saw those strap marks on his back Stan."

Stan says "Wendy it just so happens Butters has a fucked up psycho family. His grandma bullied him and called him a faggot."

Wendy says "who knows what could be going on right now at his home? Stan here in the state of Colorado a ten year old girl named Jessica Ridgeway was abducted, raped, and murdered by a 17 year old who was into forensics and autopsies. I'm a 10 year old girl Stan living in Colorado and what if that had been me?"

Stan started shaking and tears flowed down and he answered "if he'd done that to you I'd be willing to lose my own life just to take away his miserable fucking life."

Wendy says "I fear something major could happen regarding Butters."

Wendy starts crying and Stan hugs her tight.

Stan promises "after school you and I will go to Butters house and we'll tell him we're standing by him."

Wendy says "his parents won't let us in because he's grounded like you said he told you he was."

Stan says "we'll get in Wendy! We'll get in DAMN IT!"

Stan and Wendy continue crying in each others arms.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

BACKTRACK AND FLASHBACKS

CHAPTER 2

BY SHADOWGATE

…

After spending 10 minutes crying in each other's arms Stan and Wendy prepare to go to the bathroom to wash their faces when Wendy notices something written on the wall of the janitor's closet.

"BILLY THOMPSON WAS HERE 1974"

Wendy says "look Stan I didn't know the school had been around this long."

Stan says "Billy Thompson was the biggest bully in South Park Elementary School in 1974."

Wendy asks "how do you know this?"

Stan says "Wendy you mean you didn't know? I thought you kept up on everything that went on at school."

Stan is giggling and he knows damn well he's toying with Wendy because she knew nothing of what happened in his virtual therapy.

Wendy says "hey Stan the 1970's ended quite a while ago how is that a current school event?"

Stan said "okay don't snap at me."

Wendy says "I'm sorry I've been under stress lately Stan."

Stan smiles and Wendy says "I love you so much Stan I mean you and Kenny saved Tweek's life."

Stan says "Kenny and I talked it over Wendy and we're not going to invite you in bed for a threesome."

Wendy giggles and says "hey Stan are you bi-curious? I mean if you and Kenny have glanced at each other in the locker room I won't get too upset."

Stan said "oh but if I looked at a girl's butt crack you get upset."

Wendy laughed and said "let's go to class."

The day went on without any drama but at 2PM Mister Garrison made it clear his agenda was the assignment on what dad did that was so embarrassing.

Mister Garrison called on Wendy and she said "I won't do it Mister Garrison. I refuse to entertain you with family skeletons."

Mister Garrison told her it was her grade and her call.

Next he called upon Stan and Wendy motioned to Stan to please take a zero on this assignment. Stan said "Wendy I'll handle this."

Mister Garrison asked "are you sure you want to go through with it Romeo?"

Mister Garrison started laughing and most of the class thought it was strange that Mister Garrison was taunting Stan.

Stan stood up in front of the class.

"Well class my dad did the unspeakable. He bought a Blockbuster store that was closing down. He bought a Blockbuster in the day and age of DVD Universe, You Tube, Netflix, and more."

Stan wipes a tear and sniffles from the humiliation bringing a delightful smile to Mister Garrison's face.

Kyle could feel tension in his shoulder and his blood pressure shooting up.

Stan went on "I don't know what my dad was thinking by buying the Blockbuster but my sister burnt the place down and we got $3500 back from the insurance company. Right now my dad is back at his job as a geologist and my mom is working at the clinic and Mister Garrison if you want to go back for plastic surgery on your dick she'll get you a discount."

The class erupted in laughter.

Mister Garrison snapped "FOCUS ON YOUR REPORT STAN!"

Stan said "well I now hang my head in shame as anyone can clearly see it's stupid in this economy and age of technology to buy a Blockbuster like my dad did. Thank you for your attention class."

Stan takes a seat.

Mister Garrison turned to Stan and said "well Stan your dad has done some stupid things in the past but this certainly takes the cake. You get a 100 for good effort."

Wendy mumbles "I give you a zero for failing as a human being."

Mister Garrison turned to Wendy and asked "I'm sorry did you say something Wendy?"

Wendy said "thank you for giving my lover boy an A Mister Garrison."

Mister Garrison gave a less than genuine smile.

Stan raised his hand and said "Mister Garrison you know you're my hero?"

Mister Garrison looks at Stan strangely.

Stan went on to say "you're my hero and I'd love it if you would help my dad make the lost money back. On Saturday night I'd love to see you and my dad on the streets of Denver wearing only bras and women's underwear both selling your bodies to queers and bi-curious men."

The whole class erupted in laughter and Craig ran out the door yelling "I HAVE TO GET TO A RESTROOM BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO PISS MY PANTS!"

The class got so out of hand that for the final hour of class Mister Garrison could NOT continue class but he promised Stan he would discipline him the next day.

When the kids got out of school a handful would get together to see Butters.

Craig said "Stan! Wendy! Wait up!"

Stan and Wendy turn to Craig and Clyde is with Craig.

Craig says "we want to come with you to see Butters."

Clyde said "for a mother to drag her kid into class and chew him out for throwing up at school is more humiliating than a mother chewing her son out over a fucking toilet seat. Butters didn't deserve the torment he got."

Tears began flowing down Clyde's face.

Kenny walked up and said "I'm with you all as well. If Butters is suicidal I may be the only one who can stop him."

Cartman comes up and says "I'll join you all as well I mean seriously I don't want Butters to die."

Stan said "okay let's go."

Kyle said "Stan wait up."

Kyle was now on board and they all walked to Butter's house.

As they walked to Butters house Craig said "Wendy I know about your dream Stan told me about it and yes it's chilling."

Wendy turns to Stan and says "thanks a lot bozo."

Stan said "the reason I told him is because he was in it and I wanted to see if he'd help. It felt like the right thing to do Wendy."

Craig said "I've not told anyone else Wendy."

Stan added "I only told Craig and it's nothing to be ashamed of Wendy."

Wendy asked "well okay but this dream is horrifying please don't spread it around the school people will shit their pants."

Clyde and Cartman got curious.

Wendy asked "Clyde what are you staring at? Oh Cartman I bet you'd love to hear about me having a nightmare wouldn't you?"

Cartman said "well Wendy it's nothing to be ashamed of. Nightmares are like farts and we all have to face both."

The boys laughed but Wendy was not so amused.

Wendy agreed to tell everyone about her dream in detail as they walked to Butters house.

Cartman said "WHOA you mean Butters called Token that ugly N-word and blew his head clean off his body?"

Kyle asked "do you find the thought of Butters going insane and doing that to be funny Cartman?"

Cartman said "well I find it outrageous enough to laugh because it's out of character for Butters."

Kyle said "here are three points to consider. One he went through a growth spurt and beat the crap out of Scott for having diabetes. Two look at what Mister Garrison did to him and then his parents beat him, grounded him, smashed his X-Box and imagine being publicly humiliated for throwing up in front of your whole class! It's embarrassing enough to throw up in public but then to have your own mother chew you out for it that's sick. Three there's been lots of crazy shit that's happened in Colorado and look at the crazy shit that happens in South Park in general Cartman."

Cartman turned to Kyle and said "I think you hit on more than three points but they're damn good points."

Clyde started crying again and he said "Butters didn't deserve what happened to him."

Cartman said "Oh Clyde" and hugged him.

When they approached Butter's house they stopped.

Stan said "this is it Wendy and this could be fucking ugly."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

BACKTRCK AND FLASHBACKS

CHAPTER 3

BY SHADOWGATE

…...

As they approached Butter's house Clyde stated the obvious "this is not going to be easy."

Craig said "have you met Butter's Grandma? That bitch is 100 time more horrifying than the old lady who sings "na na na na" in the Metallica song The Memory Remains."

Clyde said "Goddamn that's creepy."

Wendy said "well regardless let's confront this difficult shit."

They walked up to the door and Kenny rang the doorbell.

Butters' dad answered the door.

Wendy said "Mister Stotch we must see Butters we fear for his mental health and well being."

Butters dad said "he's grounded and why on earth would you have a fear for his mental health and well being?"

Clyde yelled "MISTER STOTCH PLEASE LET US IN."

Steven Stotch just gave Clyde a dirty look. Kenny took off his hood and made his plea.

"Mister Stotch I helped your son get to Hawaii so he could have his ceremony. Today I come to you to speak on behalf of Butter's well being. The truth is Mister Garrison gave us an assignment to write about our dad's doing something embarrassing. Butters did not lie to you Mister Garrison lied when he called you on the phone and told you Butters did something on purpose to humiliate you. I beg you sir please let us see your son."

Steven said "okay but I will monitor the visit."

As they walk into Butter's house Wendy tells Butters dad "I had a dream that your son went mad and he shot up our school."

Butters dad flipped and said "oh well I'll just ground him big time."

Craig said "Goddamn it Mister Stotch do you get off on grounding your son all the time?"

Steven said "HEY!"

When they got down to the basement Butters looked up and he asked "you all are here? What's going on?"

Steven says "well my son your silly friends are worried about your mental health and well being."

Wendy says "well they thought mental health was silly before Columbine."

Kenny yells "BUTTERS" and he runs over to Butters and hugs him.

Cartman says "hey are you guys going to suck on each other off in front of all of us?"

All of the sudden Cartman's face gets hit by two fists, one by Stan and the other by Craig.

Cartman fell over and Steven just laughed and said "alright you all can leave now."

Wendy turned to Steven and she said "Mister Stotch you must understand that the humiliation and severe punishment was done based on a lie told to you by Mister Garrison."

Wendy starts crying and Stan hugs her.

Steven turns to Butters and says "so help me Butters if you paid off your friends to come here and make the claims they're making I will send you to military school."

Stan gets pissed off and yells "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO SUSPICIOUS OF YOUR OWN KID?"

Steven says "I'm about to cut this visit short."

Stan says "I'm sorry I yelled but can Wendy tell Butters about the dream she had?"

Butters' face lit up "Wendy had a dream about me? Oh Stan I hope you don't want to kick my ass because of it."

Stan exhales and says "it wasn't that kind of dream Butters."

Wendy says "it was a nightmare Butters."

Butters says "well gee I hope you don't think dating me would be a nightmare in real life just because you had a dream it was."

Stan said "Butters it wasn't a romantic dream."

Butters said "oh I'm sorry to hear it wasn't a romantic dream but luckily I have lots of romantic dream and that's where all the creamy goodness came from."

Craig, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Clyde, and Cartman all say in unison "SHUT UP BUTTERS!"

Steven throws a lamp across the room and shatters it then says "Butters if you could ever keep quiet when you're supposed to I think I'd shit my pants."

Wendy says "Mister Stotch please you're not helping now you all let me just tell him about my nightmare."

After Wendy spends 30 minutes telling Butters about her dream Butters breaks down and cries.

He screams "I CAN'T IMAGINE DOING THAT TO TOKEN, CRAIG, AND STAN!"

Wendy grabs him and hugs him.

Steven says "well I sure hope you weren't planning on doing such a thing."

Butters whimpers and says "No Dad I Wasn't!"

Wendy said loud and clear "the point is Mister Stotch the way Butters has been treated he could be driven over the edge."

After a while all the kids left and Butters dad Steven sat back and thought "Mister Garrison has been a nutty fruitcake through the years. Maybe Butters wasn't lying."

Later that day when Craig got home Thomas Tucker his dad was waiting.

Thomas said "Craig today you ran out of class and said you had to piss your pants because something was just so funny and I was told that the funny thing you laughed at was something inappropriate."

Craig said "Stan Marsh made a great joke in class."

Thomas said "well you're grounded for the night and you won't be watching any of the movies we planned on."

When Thomas turns around Craig flips him off.

The next day at school Stan and Kenny meet up with Tweek.

Stan said "oh Tweek we're glad you're doing better."

Tweek hugged both Stan and Kenny.

Craig came up to them and said "hey guys Wendy told Token about the dream. He talked to Butters and well Token isn't pissed off it was just a dream."

Stan said "luckily it was just a dream."

Craig said "I had a dream last night that Token and I were walking to school and we were both an hour late. A cop pulled up and asked us why we weren't in school. I told him we were late he said 'get to school young man' but Token he kept Token beside his car to chew him out. 45 minutes later I came back and I had a text book in my hand and I saw the cop was still chewing him out and I ran to a public bathroom. I held the text book in my hand while standing by a bathroom stall and I figured that if the cop tracks me down I'll say I have a homework assignment."

Stan asked "why didn't the cop tell Token to just get to class or why didn't he just drive you two to class himself?"

Craig turned to Stan and said "duh Stan it was clearly racial on the part of the cop."

Token comes by and asks "do you think everyone is subconsciously racist in this town?"

Kenny says "my dad gets drunk and uses the N-word all the time it's horrible."

Stan said "at least your dad didn't go on Wheel of Fortune and say it."

Token laughs "oh I'm so glad I'm over that."

Stan replied "me too"

Craig said "there's not a whole lot of racism in South Park but there's sure lots of mistreatment. Now we must confront the one who's mistreated us."

All the kids walk into Mister Garrison's classroom and Stan says "okay Mister Garrison I think it's time for you to admit you've got some sort of problem and that's why you're doing the shit you're doing."

Mister Garrison breaks down and starts hissing.

He then says "my father died two weeks ago. Before he passed away he told me over the phone that Yoko Ono was the one who molested me. I wanted him to molest me so bad."

Stan asked "you wanted your father to molest you?"

Mister Garrison said "yes Stan and he didn't."

Mister Garrison starts crying uncontrollably.

Craig said "Mister Garrison you're truly a sick motherfucker."

Mister Garrison says "I know, I know" and continues crying throughout the day.

THE END


End file.
